


The Wild

by MozartKing



Category: Deliverance (1972)
Genre: Language, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Lewis almighty tracker, what’s the plan on getting us the fuck out of here?” asked Bobby trying to get mud from his shoe. Lewis looked at the remaining group, “from the looks of things, I’d say the river’s about 20 feet from where we started, I sure as hell ain’t going out in the open with the fuckers lookin for us.”

They heard Bobby growl like a bear, “well that’s fucking dandy, let’s wait and sleep till they hunt and scalp us like the redskins!” “Bobby, you want those people to hear us?” asked Ed keeping up with Lewis.

Bobby pointed to Lewis, “just because he’s a good tracker and can hunt fish doesn’t mean he can dictate us like kids on a damn pony ride.” Lewis walked to Bobby with an arrow close to his eye “Want to say that again chubby?” 

Bobby turned his gaze to Ed, Lewis went back to scouting the water, “plus, how can we trust a man who got Drew shot.” Lewis put his bow down and grabbed Bobby’s shirt “Don’t put that shit on me chubby, he chose not to wear the damn life vest, he chose to go fast, so don’t blame me for his death!”

Ed stopped them, “remember what you said Lewis, about survival ?” “yeah” Ed grabbed the knife, “you want to get us out of here, then help us survive Lewis” said Ed. He took the bow, “I think he might sleep with that thing” said whispering Bobby to Ed.


	2. Down by the River

Ed woke up and grabbed Lewis’ bow and went up to a hill, and when he did he saw a small buck. He kept on looking and started to shake the bow, “fuck” said Ed who shot the tree “you make it look easy, Lewis.” After he got back down to the camp he saw Bobby and Lewis were arguing, “guess who got an early shower” said Bobby. Ed wiped his hands, “you make look it easy Lewis, how do you kill an animal without hesitating?” He shrugged, “just got used to it, we gotta get going” said Lewis wiping his hands off.

They started to walk, “so Christopher Columbus, where is that big plan of yours?” asked sarcastic Bobby. “If I’m taking too damn long, you give the bright ideas fat ass.” He scouted around to see if they were being followed, Lewis put his hand up “SHH” he looked, “thought I heard something” Bobby turned, “where’s Ed?” “he was right, wasn’t he behind you?” asked Lewis, “fuck.”

Lewis started to speed walk with Bobby behind him. They got to the river with Lewis stopping Bobby from panting, “did you find him?” asked Bobby. He shook his head, “ED!” Bobby shouted. Lewis put a hand over his mouth, “you want those pricks to hear us?” He shook his head “that’s just what they want, to get Ed and kill us like wounded dogs” said Lewis. Lewis walked to the hill and kneeled down, “do you think?” Lewis held up something “left the knife, but why the knife? If I were smarter I would have sliced his fucking throat”

They heard yelling, “what the hell was that?” asked Bobby “Lewis shushed him, “I heard it too.” They heard it again, “that sounds like Ed.” They started to run with Lewis’ bow close to him. They got to the spot and saw Ed strapped to a tree, with his shirt off. “Look, fellas, you don’t need that” said Ed almost choking. The hillbillies had the belt on his throat and the knife closer to his chest. “Ain’t nothin better than ta see a city boy getting scared like fuckin hoer” said one of the hillbillies.

Lewis grabbed Bobby, “I’m going down there, you wait here, if I get shot use Ed's knife.” Before Bobby could say anything, Lewis hooked an arrow on his bow. He drew back, and when he did he heard the sounds of a gun, “not so fast city boy” “fuck.” Lewis had his hands up, “hey we got a live one!” said one of the hillbillies. Lewis got down next to Ed, and his bow got tossed aside “Well if it ain’t Robin Hood and his Merry men, where’s tubby at fUCKIN THE FISHES?”

Lewis huffed a laugh, “well he told me your big boy didn’t do good at fucking, and I’ve seen horses fuck better than ya'll.” The man punched Ed’s side, "get that belt off bitch” said one of the hillbillies. He loosened the belt and Ed went down “You alright man?” asked Lewis to Ed, “yeah you?” “been through worse” said Ed. They looked at the hillbillies who laughed, “we ain’t done yet, get city boy up,” “go mess with other city folks why don’t ya!” said Lewis

“Strip NOW” Lewis smirked, “this fucker ain’t fucking no hillbilly!” said Lewis looking at Ed. The man held the gun to Ed, “you get those jeans off boy” said the hillbilly with a hiss. Ed shook his head, “we aren’t fucking anyone” said Ed “strip boy!” Lewis growled after hearing the gun pulled, he got closer to the ground loosening his clothes “at a boy, now, get on the dirt and squeal just like your piggy friend did.”

Lewis obeyed and got on all fours and put the belt in his mouth, “stay still boy.” He bucked his knees in Lewis and began moving in and out. As Lewis moved he saw Ed trying not to look, “Look at your friend and he lookin like a dog boy” “go to hell!” said Ed, making the hillbilly pull Ed’s hair, “look!” He saw Lewis was sweating and growling but the man kept on bucking. After about a few minutes, the hillbillies let Ed zip his jeans and grabbed Lewis, “why you never fuck this bitch?” asked the hillbilly “grab city boy”

Lewis was grabbed “lick him, or we gonna shoot till you do so!” Ed looked at a naked Lewis, “Lewis, it’s alright.” Lewis got on his knees and began to lick his cock making Ed shake “Slurp till he dries out like mama's cooking!” said a laughing hillbilly “better drink like mama’s tit.” They heard a knife thrown, “my fucking leg!” they saw Bobby grab the knife and knocked the other one down making Bobby grab the gun.“Y'all alright?” asked Bobby, Lewis fell “Jesus Lewis” Lewis flinched, “Bobby, shoot the prick, I’ll stay with Lewis” said Ed.


End file.
